


The Seventh Sin: Origin  (Preview)

by Gh0stFl0ra



Series: Sneak Peeks [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, Preview, pleasant depiction of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: How our vessels of sin came to be, from their hatching, to the way they grew apart. (This is just a preview of the full work. )
Relationships: n/a
Series: Sneak Peeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931290
Kudos: 1





	The Seventh Sin: Origin  (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as 'Children of The Night'. I apologize for how short this is.

  
Far, far down was the nest. Lower than Earth, in the darkest, most pungent abyss of hell. At least, to the human conscious. Seven eggs had been laid, warmed by fires lit decades before. One began to shake, as the mother succubi watched on. The definitive 'pop' of membrane drew their attention. Seven high demons entrusted with the sins of humankind. 

The popping and cracking continued, as the first hatched. His eyes were slightly closed, chubby body in the fetal position. The first succubus snatched him up, as he cooed. The second egg snapped open, revealing another, eyes fully open, and welling up with tears. The respective succubus cradled the baby, while he began to cry. 

The third was fast asleep, the fourth with a scowl on his lips.

"The Starchild", the first succubus ran a finger over the baby's forehead. 

"What shall we call you?", the second succubus cooed, before lowering her garb. As the baby nursed, and bit her in the process, she shouted the name 'Demon'. SImple, but effective. 

Spaceman was given to the third, Catman to the fourth. But three had yet to hatch. Just as Catman was scooped up, the fifth egg had burst, revealing a wide-eyed infant with a mop of wild curls. He blinked, before being taken up. Fox.   
The sixth to hatch, a cherub faced newborn, was given the name Ankh, and held up by the sixth succubus. But, one still remained. Inside was an equally wide-eyed child, but no seventh succubus. The mothers looked on in sorrow, realizing what had most likely occurred. A consensus was reached between them, raise the seventh communally. 

"Raven", Ankh's mother suggested. 


End file.
